A Memory of You
by NaruSasu666
Summary: Naruto remembers a rainy day   NarutoxSasuke Fluff


It was rainy outside that day. I remember, because Iruka-Sensei kept me inside. I was sick that day, and I shouldn't have even gone to class, but I had nothing to do, and I needed it.

Anyways, back to my story. So, I was sitting in the classroom, all alone. I was alone, because Iruka-Sensei had to go out with other students. Even though it was raining, they still had to go outside, for training. Oh, how I wished that I could go with them! I often acted as if I didn't care. I was goofy, the class clown. But I really wanted to do well, if only so I could prove that I was useful.  
>I remember that I had put my head on the desk in front of me. I was tired, I hadn't got much sleep the night before because of my illness. So, while everyone was gone and it was quite inside, I decided to try and get some rest. But it wasn't long before I heard the door open. I remember turning my head slightly. I was upset that my rest, what little that I had manged to find, had been interrupted so soon. And it was too soon for everyone to have come back.<p>

'A teacher,' I thought to myself. I didn't really care. I thought they would leave, when they realized that I was fine, just asleep. Or mostly so, anyways. But I felt a small, trembling hand on my shoulder. 'No teacher's hand is that small,' I thought, and raised my head. I looked straight into Sasuke Uchiha's black eyes. It must have been after his brother had killed their whole clan, because he had dark circles under his eyes. I remember that he just looked so pitiful, that day. Right then and there, I grew worried about him. We'd never been the best of friends, in fact, I wasn't particularly fond of him. But he looked sick. There was no other way to put it. The dark circles, his hair soaked and stringy...I wondered why he was even inside.

I wondered, that is, until I saw his wrist. It was bent oddly, broken, I was sure. I remember that he didn't wince once, even though, I realized, I must have brushed up against it once or twice without even noticing. Even back then, Sasuke was arrogant, or perhaps he simply didn't want to show his pain because he thought it a weakness. I'm not sure. I wasn't sure then, and I'm still not sure now.

I remember him asking me if I could move over, he needed to sit down. There were plenty of seats that he had passed in walking over to me, and I thought it odd that he asked me, the one guy he seemed to go out of his way to act like a rival towards if he could sit down next to me. But I scooted over anyways, and just looked at him for a moment. He didn't do anything, until I rested my hand on his shoulder.

"Do you wanna go to the nurse?" I asked him. I remember he nodded his head, but made absolutely no effort to get up. I took hold of his wrist. I had remembered the first-aid that we had learned just the day before, and bound his wrist. Rather clumsily, I might add. I remember getting to my feet, I was swaying and Sasuke had to stand and grab my elbow with his good hand to keep me from falling.

"Why are you even in school today? You're sick, aren't you?" He asked me.

I remember nodding at that, and asking him why he'd come to the classroom first, instead of going to the infirmary. He didn't answer, and I wasn't feeling well enough to press him. We ended up walking, slowly on account of me feeling as if I'd faint if we went too fast, to the Nurse's. We got there after a while and she saw to Sasuke's broken wrist easily enough. She even gave me some cough syrup that tasted like banana's, I remember. After-wards, she went off, to do who knows what. Me and Sasuke were left to our own devices. He told me, softly and with very little prompting on my part, what had happened. He'd slipped carelessly, it seems, and fallen on his wrist. The nurse said it was a clean break, and would heal quickly.

It was a bit chilly, and the two of us, rather characteristically, curled up under a blanket. We'd never do that now, of course, but back then, he was hurt and I was sick and we were both tired and very lonely. So, for just a few hours, we stayed under that blanket. We hardly talked and didn't argue at all those few hours.

Iruka-Sensei eventually found us, asleep together on the cot. My head was on Sasuke's shoulder, and his arm rested about my own shoulders. I'm not sure how we ended up cuddling while asleep, but I was warm and comfortable and I was not moving unless I had too. Strangely enough, my cold wasn't keeping me from sleeping as it had every night for the past week and a half. Sasuke, too, seemed to be sleeping soundly, he barely moved that whole time. Iruka-Sensei let us sleep there for the rest of the day. He stayed long after dark, finishing up marking tests and assignments from other classes before going home.

When he woke us, Sasuke simply left without a word. He never complained that he had woken to me using him as a pillow, nor did he ever mention it again. The next day, when i saw him, he ignored me, he didn't even say that he had seen me when he'd been sent back to the Academy. I didn't mind. I didn't say anything to anyone else either. There was no point in it.

I simply treasured the memory, and remembered it on every rainy night that I was alone. I sometimes wonder if he did too, somewhere out there. Maybe with Orochimaru, maybe when he had gone to finally kill his brother. Either way, I hoped that he remembered one of the few pleasant memory's that we had of one another. There wasn't many of them, and I treasured the one's I did have all the more because of it.


End file.
